Chairs are omnipresent in our lives. Not a day passes by where a person does not have to sit. A wide variety of chairs and they are constantly the object of new designs and improvements. The underlying reasons being, of course, the huge market that exists for chairs.
Different types of chairs have different applications. In the quest for the ultimate comfortable chair, the adjustable reclining chair reigns as a master. Still, many different designs of reclining chairs exist, which are not all created equal. Some of them rely on thick padding to provide comfort, others rely on multiple adjustments and yet others combine both approaches. However, many a drawback exists with these designs. Some require a quite complex structure, which adds cost to the product. Others are bulky and heavy with their thick padding. Others require much manipulation for properly adjusting the seating surface. Furthermore, most of them, with their fixed-shape one-piece backrest, are not capable of evenly supporting the back of a user as humans are all, to some extent, shaped differently.
Hence, although chairs have been around us for a long time, there is still room for an improved design of reclining chair, and its underlying structure, which is capable of providing an improved comfort to its user.